


Bedtime

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [34]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Family, Gen, Kids, Mischevious, Mischief, Parenthood, Parents, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha's sons do not like their new beds; the toddlers have other ideas when it comes to bedtime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta-ed; all mistakes are my own. Apologies!  
> The Avengers belong to Marvel
> 
>  
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 4, and Elijah & Henry are 18 months old**

When Elijah and Henry were 18 months old and had already been successfully climbing out of their cribs for three weeks; Clint went out and got them their first beds. They were small toddler beds, made of wood and painted white. He even treated the two of them to new 'Avenger themed' bedding to which Natasha rolled her eyes.

That night Natasha and Clint tucked them into their new beds, then Clint went about tidying away their children’s toys and games while Natasha read their daughter a bed time story. 

He finally threw himself on the sofa and flicked through the TV channels when he heard the soft patter of feet; he turned to see Elijah run past. Clint grabbed him and he giggled;

“You, baby bird are supposed to be asleep”

“No bed Daddy!” Elijah told him firmly

“Yes bed Elijah. Mommy will not be happy if she sees you still up. Come on”

Clint carried his son back to his bedroom and kissed him goodnight, as he turned to leave he spotted the other bed was empty and he sighed;

“’Lijah, where is Henry?”

“Me no know Daddy”

“Stay in bed. Go to sleep. I gotta find your brother before Mommy does”

He was too late; Natasha entered the room with Henry in her arms. She tucked him back in and kissed both her sons goodnight before she and Clint went back to the lounge. Ten minutes Evie appeared infront of them;

“Mommy, Henry and Elijah are in my room” she told her parents tiredly, rubbing her eyes and yawning

Natasha took her hand and took her back to bed while Clint grabbed the twins and took them back to their room and put them both to bed; again!

“Come on baby bird, little hawk; its bed time. Don’t you like your new beds?”

“No!” they answered in unison

“Why not?”

“Too big” Elijah told him

“But these are big boy beds. Aren’t you big boys?” Clint tried using the reverse psychology that worked so well when his wife used it

They both nodded 

“Good. Then these are the right beds for you! Goodnight baby bird” he said, kissing Elijah on the head, “Goodnight little hawk” he kissed Henry too and left, hoping they’d stay in bed now.

Natasha rejoined her husband on the sofa but before long they were both chasing the boys down the hallway. They put them back to bed repeatedly; finding them playing with water in the sink, their toys in the room, and even flicking through Natasha's books; many of them in foreign languages. Clint was beginning to regret his decision to get rid of their cribs...

“Are the dynamic duo asleep?” Natasha asked after returning from checking on their daughter

“I hope so!”

“Evelyn is flat out, she’s exhausted bless her”

“Good, hopefully we can have a night to ourselves then” Clint smiled at her, leaning in to kiss his wife passionately

“Clint, don’t start something your sons won’t let you finish” she told him as he pulled at the button on her jeans

She laughed as he lifted her from the sofa

“Oh I’m sure they’re asleep by now!” 

He carried her up the hallway to their bedroom, kissing her all the way as her arms snaked round his neck  
He pushed open their bedroom door and found two toddlers jumping on their bed

“Damn!”

“I did warn you” she told him, finding the obvious disappointment on her husband’s face slightly amusing 

They grabbed a twin each and made their way back down to their room, Clint laughed as Natasha tried to rebutton her jeans one handed while carrying a squirming child

“Can we sleep in your big bed Daddy?” Henry asked as Clint tucked him in for the seventh time that night

“No, you have your own big bed Henry”

“Stay with us Mommy!” Elijah insisted

“Yeah stay!” Henry shouted urgently, clinging to Clint’s arm 

Clint sighed, turning to see Elijah clinging relentlessly to Natasha; they clearly weren't adjusting well to their new beds. He lay down next to his son, Natasha did the same; both hoping their sons would soon be asleep and they could return to their evening alone.

 

The next morning Clint woke feeling slightly confused as to where he was, looking around he realised he was in his sons’ room, in his son’s bed... Looking over he saw Natasha asleep in Elijah’s bed

“Tasha... Tasha” he woke his partner, she too seemed disoriented as she woke

“Clint? What the hell?”

“Who knows, it was clearly _not_ a successful first night in their new beds”

“Yeah, not for them at least...”

“Come on, lets go find the dynamic duo”

 

The two assassins, still wearing yesterday’s clothes, walked into their lounge to see their three kids watching cartoons; Tony Stark sat with them. As he saw them approach he gave them a mischievous grin

“Good night?” he asked with a wink

“What are you doing here Stark?” Clint asked, going to get himself and Natasha a cup of coffee. He didn’t know about her, but his back ached; those toddler beds were not big enough for a fully grown adult to sleep in

“Evelyn was concerned when she couldn’t find you this morning so she came to get me. I found tweedle dum and tweedle dee asleep in your bed, and then surprisingly enough; you two in their beds... Care to explain to me how _that_ happened? Or _why_ infact?”

“They’re having difficulty accepting their new beds” Clint told him, wanting desperately to go back to bed for a few hours

“So you swapped?”

“Not intentionally” Natasha told him, wiping up the spilled milk and cereal which had resulted from her childrens breakfasts 

“The worlds two greatest assassins were tricked by their one year old sons? That is great! I can’t wait to tell Bruce about this”

“Not a word Tony!” Clint warned

“And you made fun of Steve when they tricked him out of his chocolate cake!” Tony continued, ignoring Clint’s previous statement

“Tony. Not. A. Word” Natasha told him, her glare confirmed to him she was serious about this and if he even tried she’d find a way to make him suffer. He was debating whether it would be worth it while he road the elevator back up to his floor, still smiling at finding the assassins asleep in the miniature beds.


End file.
